


A camping Trip

by NordicPossession



Category: Men in Black
Genre: Gen, Scary creatures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NordicPossession/pseuds/NordicPossession
Summary: Six teens go on a camping trip and run into some rather scary creatures.





	A camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Long time no post anything! I just have been really busy for a long while. But now I am back and ready to upload more stories! YAY!! 
> 
> So, about this camping trip story: I wrote this camping trip story a LONG time ago. Like 13 years ago. I have needed to rewrite it better than I had done so a long time ago so this is the better version but the events in the story will be still the exact same as they have always been. It was just the spelling and grammar that needed some bad fixing up.

chapter 1 

One morning me plus five of my friends went on a camping vacation and we found a big clearing deep within a huge forest and decided to set up camp there. My friends were: 

**Blee:** Blee is a TV/astronaught visor headed being whom wears only ancient Egyptian fashions. When he screams he hisses like a cat and he has the ability to pop his face and regrow it since it is made out of glass.

**Fizzy:** Fizzy has two big horns that stick out on both sides of his head right behind his ears and smaller ones on the top of his head that form a straight line from ear to ear. When he gets scared or angry he makes his two bigger horns grow however long straight out of his head which makes a foomy/fwoosh type of sound. 

**Jay:** Jay, well, is a normal African American guy. 

**Kerb:** Kerb, well, is an alien bug from the world Hiveworld, and he gets angry very easily.

**Brian:** Brian is your typical white boy but he loves to start fights with me and he absolutely cannot deal with anything that goes wrong with the camping gear because he thinks/believes it all to be most absolutely precious. 

**Me:** Me, well, I am just your typical white girl whom simply wants to have fun.

When we were done setting up our camp site which took longer than we would have liked to no thanks to Brian because he wanted everything to be his way and his way only, we all set out for a walk. so, we walked along a long twisted path that led to a lake that had three ducks swimming in it. Fizzy decided to rest while everybody else walked the trail that circled the lake. 

When we got back to were Fizzy was resting we saw that Fizzy had buzzed his horns ten feet long and that he was trembling in fright whist staring out over the lake. So we followed his gaze until we were looking at what he was looking at and there were the ducks heads floating without their bodies attached to them. Their bodies simply floated in the water. “WE ARE LIKELY LOLLY BA’S!!” The ducks screamed and then they simply disappeared. “WHAT THE FUCK!?!?” Jay and Brian exclaimed loudly. “Stupid shisty ducks!!” Blee exclaimed whilst popping his face again for the fifth time that vacation. ”Okay on with the walk!!” I yelled as I began walking off back to camp. 

When we got back to camp we all got ready to go swimming at the nearby pool, ran off to the pool and jumped in. But after a few minutes of swimming the same three ducks that we all had seen at the lake flew overhead and to our horror the ducks heads popped off of their bodies and simply floated there while their bodies fell down into the pool. We all screamed bloody murder and ran out of the pool all the way back to our campsite terrified.

“Geez, if that happens again the toilets will be overflowing because of me!!” Fizzy exclaimed. “Same here!!” I chimed In whilst hugging Kerb. “Okay. So what’s for dinner?” Jay asked nobody in particular. “Hot dogs, Hamburgers, chips, bread, oatmeal, and cereal.” Brian answered him. 

So we cooked and set the table up for dinner and as we ate something dark whooshed past my head which made me scream. “Hey, maybe it was one of those scary ducks!” Brian said to me. “Oh just be quiet about it!” I replied to him all annoyed. “Oh man! Maybe it was flying duck feathers!” Brian continued. I groaned. “Oh no! Look! Kerb’s head has popped off! Oooooooooo what should I do about it!?” Brian continued. “WHY YOU!!!” I screamed whilst throwing my hamburger at Brian. “OH C’MON!!!!” Brian angrily screamed at me while throwing his own food at me. “Oh no, here we go again!” Kerb groaned facepalming. Soon we all were throwing our diners at each other and arguing with each other about the scary ducks. But after thirty minutes we stopped fighting, washed everything up, and went to bed.


End file.
